1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a land battle process evaluation method and a system thereof, in particular to presenting military simulation of a land battle process through a multistate flow network and presenting troop losses through a degenerated flow network to evaluate a land battle process evaluation method and a system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, when the military unit is performing the military simulation, the attack plans concerning both offense side and defense side are respectively arranged according to respective locations and amount of troops of the both sides. And the evaluation result is made according to the simulation of the land battle, casualties, and so on. Although the military simulation is evolved from the traditional practice method into computer simulation, both the offense side and the defense side depend on personal experience to make the decision. Such manner may cause the simulation not covering all the probabilities of the land battle process and results in the degradation of the military simulation and the deviation of the troop deployment due to the misjudgment of the situations.
In view of this, how to establish a land battle process evaluation method and a system thereof which are able to completely take the deployment of troop in the land battle process into account is in dire need towards the national defense unit or military unit, such that the comprehensiveness of the military simulation can be promoted. When establishing the model of military simulation in the land battle process, it can consider applying a flow network to simulate the battle, such as a multistate flow network. The nodes of the multistate flow network, which are of importance to both offense side and the defense side, are regarded as pivotal region and transport junction. The paths between the nodes are served as the potential attack path and correspond to the deployment of the battle. However, the conventional flow network is designed according to the flow conservation law, resulting that the input flow is equal to the output flow. The practical deployment and troop losses may differ from that of the conventional flow network. Consequently, the conventional flow network designed according to the flow conservation law cannot be applied to the simulation of the land battle process perfectly.
As a result, the inventor of the present disclosure has been mulling the technical problems over and then therefore designs a land battle process evaluation method and a system thereof which aim to resolve the existing shortcomings, so as to promote the industrial practicability.